


when did the diamonds leave your bones?

by orphan_account



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Post-Canon, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: things aren't like they used to be in the zones





	when did the diamonds leave your bones?

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Go to Hell, For Heaven's Sake" by Bring Me The Horizon

_Boom._ The second it took for battery city to blow up felt like a year, and the years of desperation became like a second.

\-----

Party Poison knew who they were. Or at least, they thought they did. They developed a pretty strong sense of that while being idolized for their actions. Stuff like adopting a new killjoy, taking out dracs, and doing anything to fight BL/ind.

They sighed. doing anything to fight Better Living Industries. _Thats the problem, isnt it?_ , they thought, _We got nothin' to fight for._

_Oh man, ive gotta get outta here._

"'m headin' out, Dee," they mumbled at Dr. Death Defying, who was sitting at the counter of the diner. He barely acknowledged Poison as they left.

The sun outside was hot, but it didnt burn like it used to.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic ive ever written so feel free to give me constructive criticism :)


End file.
